koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Leng Bao
' Leng Bao' (onyomi: Rei Hō) is a general of Liu Zhang, the governor of Chengdu, who participated in the defense of Luo Castle. Role in Games In the Dynasty Warriors series, Leng Bao is one of the many officers stationed at Chengdu. In Dynasty Warriors 6, he ambushes Liu Bei's men at the northern plankway by throwing boulders on them. Dynasty Warriors 7 has him appear at Luo Castle instead, where he is among the castle's defenders. Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed has Leng Bao attempt to flood Liu Bei's invading forces with water only to be stopped thanks to the player. Romance of the Three Kingdoms gives Leng Bao a decent war stat in the low 80's and above average leadership and intelligence. His politics and charisma range much lower in comparison. He usually appears as a free officer in Chengdu before joining Liu Zhang's forces. Historical Information Leng Bao origined from Yi Province and joined the governor Liu Zhang, becoming a general. In 213, Liu Zhang sent Leng Bao, Zhang Ren, Liu Gui, Deng Xian, and Wu Yi to defend Mianzhu against Liu Bei's forces. Due to the defection of Wu Yi and his replacements, the morale of the army was very low and most soldiers refused to fight, joining Liu Bei instead. The remaining generals at Mianzhu thus retreated to Luo Castle, which was defended by Liu Zhang's son Liu Xun. When Liu Bei reached Luo Castle, the defenders put up a staunch defense. After reinforcements from Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun arrived, Zhang Ren attempted to break through the siege but was captured and executed. Liu Xun managed to hold the city for over a year nonetheless, but eventually, he was forced to surrender. Leng Bao was among the generals who were captured and surrendered to Liu Bei as well. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Leng Bao's first appearance in the novel is in chapter 62, where he is sent to defend Luo Castle with Zhang Ren, Deng Xian and Liu Gui. The latter orders him and Deng Xian to defend the ramparts at the city while building the defenses and they build camps outside of the city. Later, his camp is attacked by Wei Yan and the two duel each other for twenty bouds before Wei Yan retreats. Later, Leng Bao tries to rescue the injured Deng Xian, but he is ambushed by Huang Zhong and forced to retreat. When he tries to return to Luo Castle, he is ambushed and captured by Liu Bei's forces. After being brought to Liu Bei, the latter cuts his bonds and offers him to surrender. Leng Bao accepts and says that if he was released, he would persuade Zhang Ren and Liu Gui to surrender as well and Liu Bei decides to let him go. Once he returns to Luo Castle, Leng Bao tells his allies about where Liu Bei's camp is and does not mention his own capture. In the next chapter, Leng Bao ventures on a stormy night with a few thousand men to seek a place for breaching the enemy lines. However, he is ambushed by Wei Yan and captured a second time. Liu Bei blames him for his ingratitude and has him executed. Gallery Leng Bao (ROTK2).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms II portrait Leng Bao (ROTK2PS).png|Sangokushi II remake portrait Leng Bao (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Leng Bao (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~XI portrait Leng Bao (SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den portrait Leng Bao (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters